Midsummer Knight's Dream
by Rebecca B Bush
Summary: Not my best story, but an okay concept. It's a John and Lucy fic - I suddenly seem to be very much into them again. R&R, please, even if you think it sucks!


Midsummer Knight's Dream  
  
AN: I wrote this because of a bet I have going with a friend of mine who is not a fan of fanfiction. This starts out as AU, but I imagine you'll be a little surprised at the end. So get comfy, get your cappuccino (or your beer, depending on your preference) and settle in for a good little read.  
  
Dr. Lucy Knight strode purposefully through the hallways. She was on a mission and couldn't stop for anything. She sidewinded to avoid hitting Frank who was making a quick exit out of the restroom.  
  
"Afternoon Luce," he called out to her. She waved her hand back while continuing her harried pace. A quick turn brought her to just the place she was seeking. She banged the door opened, yelped as it swung back around and hit her in protest and then made a beeline for the coffee machine.  
  
"Busy day?"  
  
Lucy jumped, spilling her coffee on her white jacket, which, she thought miserably, had almost made it through her entire shift without getting dirty. She turned to look at the voice that had addresses her, thoroughly prepared to give him tongue lashing he'd never forget, and then the whole notion of tongue lashing took on a new meaning.  
  
"John. You know better than to scare me like that," she said, while trying to keep her eyes averted from him. She could feel the flush starting at the base of her neck, which is precisely where he had been kissing her not 24 hours ago.  
  
Carter unfolded himself from the lounge couch, sauntered over to Lucy and kissed her, in the same exact spot again. "I'm sorry Luce, you just seemed so, so..."  
  
Lucy swatted at him playfully. "Don't say it John. You still have a shift to finish, I get to go home. No hanky panky in the lounge for us." She smiled as she remembered the first time there had been hanky panky between the two of them, in one of the trauma rooms. They had nearly been caught, but even after their little argument on the way out, they both determined that they were pretty much perfect for each other.  
  
"Actually, Dr. Knight, I managed to convince Kerry to give me the evening off. AND, I happen to have the Cartermobile outside waiting for us. AND I happen to have reservations at a quaint little cafe-" Carter was interrupted by Kerry herself barreling through the lounge door, narrowly missing getting hit herself.  
  
"MVA coming in, I know you two wanted to go, but I need you here. Sorry, you can leave when the trauma's done."  
  
Carter and Lucy shook their heads and followed their boss out the door. * * * * * *  
  
Four hours later the limousine pulled up to Lucy's apartment. Carter had fallen asleep on the way there, and she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. She kissed him softly on his cheek, tucked a note in his tux pocket, and threaded her way out of the car.  
  
The apartment seemed so empty without him there, but she knew it was good for them to get away from each other now and then. After four years of dating, her getting through school, his overseas doctors without borders stuff, the red tape of getting back to county, it was all exhausting. But she had loved every minute of it, almost as much as she loved Carter.  
  
She climbed into bed after turning her cd player on. Norah Jones' voice rang softly through the air.  
  
Come away with me In the night Come away with me And I will write you a song  
  
Lucy loved Norah, too, a gift from Carter last year. She idly held her left in the air and inspected the ring on her finger. Nothing overly pretentious, but yet nothing too tiny. She wiggled her finger a bit to make the diamond sparkle. I'm going to be Mrs. John Carter, she thought to herself and giggled. Sounded too much like his mother. Mrs. Lucy Carter. Much better. Norah's voice continued to fill the room softly as she drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * * Lucy opened her eyes and found herself staring at Dr. Corday. She hurt. She could feel the pain all over. Elizabeth leaned over, brushing some of Lucy's hair aside. "You've been stabbed Lucy. We had to crack your chest." Elizabeth faltered for a moment. Lucy mouthed PE, and Elizabeth nodded. "We're going to take care of you, Lucy. You hang on."  
  
She was wheeled up somewhere, and noticed Dr. Romano working side by side with Elizabeth. When they were alone for a moment, Dr. Romano looked at her and said "We're not letting you go, Lucy. Stick around." All of a sudden, Lucy felt a great burst of pain, but was paralyzed with fear. Romano turned around and noticed a tear coming from her eye and cursed as the monitors starting going crazy. Elizabeth ran in and they frantically hustled to try to save her life.  
  
Lucy felt as though she was watching them from above herself. So this is what an out-of-body experience feels like, she thought. It wasn't painful from up there, she noticed. Then she remembered what she had been doing before she woke up. Carter, she thought. I was going to marry Carter.  
  
"What's she saying, Robert? Can you hear her? Elizabeth hollered.  
  
Romano shook his head. "I can't tell.father maybe?" the monitors went flat yet again, and Lucy continued to watch from above as they tried CPR, shocking her heart, anything. Another tear fell down her face as she slowly faded away.  
  
"Carter..." she whispered.  
  
* * * *  
  
John Carter woke to a whisper. His bed was sweat drenched. Another nightmare. He pulled himself up, moaning and cursing at the hospital bed. Two days since the stabbing, two days since Lucy died. It was all his fault.  
  
* * * * Sometime after the drug problems... John pulled out his tuxedo. Yet another charity event for the Carter foundation. This one was special though. It was the beginning of the Lucy Knight pediatrics wing project, and the Carter foundation was sponsoring it. They hoped to build another section of county specifically for pedes cases, which is what Lucy was thinking about doing after her psych rotation. Carter was very excited and yet it was a bittersweet moment for him. She should be here to enjoy this.  
  
As he straightened out his suit coat, he felt something in his breast pocket. He opened it up and read  
  
My dearest John, I'm sorry tonight did not happen they way you wanted. I'm sure we will find a way somehow. I love you,  
  
Lucy  
  
John smiled to himself. He didn't know how the note got there, or why it was there. But he knew that Lucy was thinking of him tonight, and that was perfect.  
  
The End 


End file.
